


Peripheral Lights

by KaeTheBoxFish



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeTheBoxFish/pseuds/KaeTheBoxFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was young and so was he. She only wanted a taste of his world, only wanted something that could bring them closer, but what does she get when she ends up getting a little more than involved with someone she wasn't expecting? Nyo!Den/Neth and Nyo!Den/Nor if you squint. Rated T for drugs use, hints of adult activities and nobody has any manners. Rating will change probably change in the future. Set in Human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peripheral Lights

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story was inspired by a song about rule 34 of the internet. No smut as of yet but there will be soon! Did this for the considerable void where I thought Ned/Den should be. Just doing my part for them.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> and before i forget!   
> also, Names names names:
> 
> Abel = Netherlands
> 
> Michala = Denmark
> 
> Taika = Finland
> 
> Lukas = Norway
> 
> Herr Edelstein = Austria
> 
> Frances = France 
> 
> so without further adieu~

It was march. It was supposed to be warm. The sun was out she could feel the traces of it's rays hitting her shoulders and warming her back. But not her legs. Whatever warmth her top half got was lost on her bottom half, stolen by the gusts of wind that seemed intent on keeping her between shivering and sweating. Though the weather was only half the reason for her sudden spike in perspiration. Her image seemed to be reflected in it from across the street. Unable to tear away her eyes from the garishly bright colour in the glass that even dulled against it still seemed to be just too bright.

Another gust of wind. She shuddered, crossing her legs as she stood hoping her limbs could sponge warmth off each other as she cursed inwardly and outwardly to herself in a hushed mutter at whoever invented hot pants. Her eyes falling to her boots as she then cursed herself for being stupid enough to wear them. The netted tights doing nothing to fend off the cold.  _It was supposed to be spring, dammit!_  Yet having lived here all her life she should've been smart enough to know that march was not really 'spring' and that even all the wildlife knew not to shed their winter coats just yet. Still she tried to steel herself as she heard the next gust coming, trying hard to not show how it chilled her, even as it kicked up the leafs in a ballet of dead things. She shuddered.

Her eyes flickering upwards to glass, forcing her vision to look past her reflection and into the actual convenience store. Looking for a sign of life or for any of the employees only to quickly drop her eyes and fix them onto her phone, pretending to be suddenly enraptured by the piece of technology when she senses the slightest bit of movement. Footsteps on the pavement as whatever employee had just returned from their trip around the back of the store. Her eyes repeatedly darting from the black screen of her phone to the Man making his way back into the shop. Suddenly exhaling in relief when she hears the door shut behind him as he entered not even realizing she'd held it in the first place.

She swallows thickly, suddenly feeling very aware of everything happening in her body. She forced herself to breathe as she crossed the road, grimacing and cringing as the material of her shorts began to ride with every step. She tried to walk quicker yet somehow her situation only seemed to worsen.

* * *

_"Lukas!" THe blond's eyes shot up as the familiar voice sounded a lot louder and closer than he expected, jumping a fraction when he saw her there before sighing and rolling his eyes. Tying the knot on his shoe faster knowing she'd drag him to his feet before he really got to finish. He straightened, grabbing the bag and violin case on the bench before she could get to it. Walking over to where her tall frame stood in the doorway and with a smile that seemed to brighten the closer he got. He couldn't deny that it was infectious so he offered her one of his own expressions, small but none the less still lighting up his face._

_"Michala" he replied, slipping one strap of his bag onto his shoulder before following her out. "You shouldn't hang around the boy's changing rooms, someone would think you're peeping" they walk, him trying to keep up with her as she draped her bag over her shoulder and snorts. "Let them think what they want, you know I only have eyes for you." she jokes, nudging him. The boy only giving her a light shove and earning him a laugh and she has to chase him a little as they begin to walk from the gym back to the main building. Her making the occasional jab and him returning them with subtly scathing comments all the while. It was still early within the year, still the time when the sun rose late and set early so by now as the two began their slow descent through the school grounds the sky had already tinted itself a soft red. The sun taking it's due as is slowly descended into the horizon and the evening cold had begun to take residence._

_Cheeks ruddy from the cold. "So are you comin' later? To Taika's I mean? Ber's not gonna be there for once so we actually get her all to ourselves tonight thats the first time in months! I already asked Laura, she said she's comin'" she sings for emphasis, using the boy's sister as bait to hopefully reel him in._

_What she said not being untrue. Ever since the finnish girl started going out with the swede they had started to see them as part of the group less and less frequently, both being so attached to the hip and detached from everything else around them. Not that anyone complained, they were cute together but catch one without the other and there just seemed very little chance of getting their heads out of the clouds or to actually focus on something that wasn't the other. They couldn't really blame them, chalking it up to young love and admitting that they made a pretty cute couple. Even if at times their PDA did make them want to gag every now and then._

_He shrugged, grunting a little before confessing. "I don't think I'm gonna make it," The dane's smile falling at the corners, something sinking in her chest._

_"Oh, right, Violin practice with the orchestra." she said masking up the frown that tried to take over her features with something that resembled neither a frown or a smile, her lips just stretched wide and closed. He didn't see it his eyes cast a little on the ground before him, "Yeah, the concert is really soon so they're really cracking the whip over our heads on this, so I'm probably gonna be practicing for a while" She nodded, voice trailing._

_"Right, ja."_

_"At least three hours tonight." he added, Sparing her a glance from his peripheral to see her reaction. The Danish girl trying her best to betray no hints of what was going on in her chest. Like a weight slowly sinking..._

_"I-Is everyone gonna be there tonight? To practice?" she tries to ask carefully but she stutters and she knows that he sees through her. He sighs._

_"Well it is a concert rehearsal, not likely he's gonna let anyone miss it unless their dying or disfigured." she snorts at that, knowing full well how Herr Edelstein was like- considering he insisted on being addressed as herr._

_They stop at the end of the street, the road where their neighbourhoods converged into a crossroad. She doesn't let him go without a hug first. always the one to steal one before he could protest or escape her reach, so he relents, surrendering and returning the embrace. It's brief and when they separate she gives him a cheery smile._

_"So I guess we'll just have to see you next time then, tomorrow maybe?" her voice inflecting hopefully, him doing his best to return the smile yet to her it doesn't sit quite right. Maybe it's because It doesn't reach his eyes or maybe it's because of the fact that she knew he was never one to try to fake a smile to cheer someone up either way she doesn't bet on the words he says next._

_"Yeah, maybe." Maybe she would call him tomorrow and she would actually get to see him then. Or maybe Yet something told her he wouldn't. It bothers her more than it should leaving her in a rare state of quietness that has even Lukas uncomfortable. So he breaks it._

_"So Have a great girls night without me, ja?"_

_"Ja," she manages back, "Break some legs at rehearsal for me." she calls to him as he walks and he turns and she swears that the last thing she sees on his face is a smirk._

* * *

He barely looked from the counter to the door when she entered. Lounging behind a counter in a seat that he seemed to dwarf with his elbow resting on the glass and his head propped up with one hand. His eyes too engrossed in whatever was printed on the pages before him to really take in the sight at the door until the colour drew his attention back to her. Even then it was only a sparing glance and he'd already went back to whatever it was he was reading. The Danish girl left to stand uncertainly at the entrance suspended in time before she was urged by another customer to move out of the way. She could practically feel their eyes on her. She didn't need to look to know it. Heat began to pool in her cheeks.

She tried to ignore it but the feelings of unease and ridiculousness weren't easy to quell or quiet. Not when every stare her way all seemed to look disapproving.  _Just relax, just relax, just relax_  She told herself. repeating the mantra in her head as she tried to busy herself with walking briskly up and down the narrow aisles. Wanting to avoid all eyes.  _So what if they're looking at you? So what if they're judging you? Everyone does it all the time..._  Yet she still wanted to hide. Hide in the candy aisle and wait till someone found her huddled behind the rubber squeezy eyes.

She took another breathe, forcing herself to stride out of the aisle. The sound of her boot heels clacking none too subtly drawing the stares once more, and for a moment she felt her resolve weaken as she tried to saunter towards the counter. Tried to sway her hips only to feel completely and utterly ridiculous. The other customer rolling their eyes before getting on with her business in the magazine aisle. The Dane poisoning herself against the glass as she saw the green eyes flicker from the page and to herself finally registering her presence. And she stiffened, visibly trying to fix a smile onto her face. He sat up, somewhat, eyes falling back to the handbook, his attention not entirely captivated by her presence. She fidgeted, smile falling into a grimace.

"Help you? Can I?" he drawls with in an accent she can't quite place, and again she gets a flicker of green her way when she opens her mouth to stutter something. A noise escapes her.

"Hm? What?" he asks a little louder, this time really looking at her and his stare doesn't help to calm her nerves. Unable to swallow as she tries to flash him a smile resting her folded arms onto the glass and leant forward. Her hips pressing against the glass and just so causing them to stick out in what she considered to nothing short of publicly indecent.  _All part of the deal_ \- she reminded herself, Masking the inner horror as she felt her barely there trousers ride up her self, no doubt probably exposing her ass to whoever had the pleasure of walking in.  _Just act like you wanna fuck him, just act like you wanna fuck him, It can't be that hard if Frances does it all the time!_ So began the mental mantra in her head, but as the words play over in her mind she finds herself speechless in real time, words unable to form and screaming inwardly to just break the silence- anything at this point would do!

"I'm not allowed to sell alcohol or cigarettes to minors, sorry kid" is what breaks the silence first. His voice, a drawl, as his interest falls back onto the black little handbook he held. She blinks for a second somehow the words finding their way out before she has a chance to think them through. Just the patronizing 'kid' is all it takes to get her to finally find her words.

_"_ I'm not a  _kid,_ sir-"

"Abel"

" _Abel"_ she feels her blood begin to simmer under her cheeks.

"Do you have an ID with you?" he asks, interrupting her, as he one eyebrow cocked at her before she can get to her point,

"Uhm- no- I mean, not-"

"Are you under eighteen?" She doesn't answer. Instead letting a huff as she doesn't bring herself to, shooting him a look before taking one second to find her sense of decorum.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not here to buy those." she dismisses before he can proclaim victory.

"I'm here for you" There was that eyebrow again, her eyes on his as she watched for his expression, chewing the corner of her lips. She watches him, because for the first time since she entered the building, he brings the book in his hand to a close. He straightens in his seat and so does she where she stands. His shrewd eyes pinning her like a small animal under his sights. Suddenly she's aware of how much bigger he is, how much taller.

"What do you want?" She can't help but note his accent and she pauses, eyes flickering to his mouth as she tried to lean a fraction closer.

"A good time, something to help 'relax', I heard you would know something about that?" she murmurs, blue eyes intent on holding her own against his. He snorted, the sound almost reminiscent of a low chuckle.

"And you thought you'd hang around me at my job to ask me about that? Were you waiting long outside? Must've been cold" he asks, his lips tugging at the corners in what looked suspiciously like a smirk. She felt the familiar heat in her cheeks again. Pointedly avoiding his eyes this time. A part of her inwardly panicking- was she really that obvious? God, she must've looked desperate!

"Not easy to miss" he says, breaking her out of her little bubble as he relaxes in his seat and motioning with his eyes to her lower half. She wanted to deny that the way he so unabashedly looked her over had any effect on her, but the way she responded said otherwise. She rolled her eyes in response after flashing him a sarcastic smile.

"So you were looking? Huh?" she asked, trying to be coy as she repeated the advice to herself...  _just like you want to fuck him._ Jutting her chest out a little and trying to look at him through her lashes. Imitating in her head the way she knew Frances did. How she'd seen her flirt countless times over and over with Lukas right in front of her. She turned up her smile when she realize her jaw had started to clench. Somehow he wasn't buying.

"I don't sell at work."He stated bluntly. She didn't know which one disheartened her more, the simple denial or the hit her ego. His disinterest of her made clear as he picked up his book once more and started flicking the pages. She couldn't let it get to her, even as her smile fell and she was left pursing her lips. She kept poking.

"Then when do you get off work?" She asked, trying to flick some of the hair from her eyes with a swish of her neck. Propping her face up with her hands.

"I don't have any with me, I don't just carry it wherever I go." he stated, notes of irritation growing evident. She sighed, looking around the store before bringing her eyes back to him. Silently mirroring his mood.

"Then when? Where?" she said looking at him expectantly. Growing tired of the exchange. She was never good at flirting, she'd never tried it before yet today had only proved more irritating and embarrassing than awkward. Though she couldn't say she hadn't experienced that today too. He paused, looking up from his book briefly to look at her, mentally musing something over. She watched as his fingers folded one of the corners before he flipped through all the pages to find a blank one and quickly tearing it from the seam, placing it atop the counter as he rustled around his vicinity for a pen. Finding one and quickly scrawling down an address on the scrap of paper before handing it to her.

"I get off around six, be there around seven tonight. Bring money and don't be late." he states plainly, voice lower than it had been before. She barely caught his words. She took the slip and turned it in her hands. She nodded reading the address; just about able to in his scrawl.

"Should I bring an ID with me too?" she teased and He shot her another smirk, as small as it was brief, as he readjusted himself to his usual lounging position.

"Only if you want them to identify your body." he joked, "Now shoo, You're scaring away the customers." she resisted the urge to flip him off or stick her tongue out, only flashing one of those rare smiles Lukas always sent her way when he was being wry with her, yet he had already returned his attention to the book. This kind of irritation and embarrassment was rare for her, but somehow having ultimately doubled in the time she spent in Abel's presence. Doing as she was told and pushing herself from the counter, and leaving the store. The result of the endeavour only hitting her finally as did the cold air of the outside. Her pulse quickening in her chest as she realized that this was barely the beginning of their exchange. She muttered something about his hair, about how stupid it looked.


End file.
